


Light

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gen, Luz Noceda Angst, Mentions of Pregnancy, POV First Person, Prequel, before the events of the owl house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: Luz Noceda is your 14-year-old student . Attends Highschool , likes writing , loves cartoons . Life , has other ideas for her though . Her mom is hiding something from her that she must know and bullying seems to be the only thing that is in her mind . What is it that is truly her enemy though ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I am writing this because I have not been feeling well lately and since I kin Luz a lot , I wanted to see what her life would have been before the events in The Owl House . I am also writing this because I want other people to understand how bullying can affect a person and how we shouldn't judge other people when we don 't know them . Trigger warnings for pregnancy mention and PCOS .   
> My Twitter is @wildwitchrising . I hope you enjoy reading it !!!

Hi , I'm Luz , Luz Noceda . I'm 14 years old and attend highshool, freshman , to be exact. You know how when you are a teen , the weight of the world seems to be pushing you down in your chest ? You feel this ...pressure , that is unbelievably strong , the force of chocking you . If you agree with what I said right now , chances are you too had a rough time or have been having a rough time walking down the halls of this building called " School " .

My mom named me Luz , it means " light " in Spanish . I never really wondered why she named me like that . Maybe something about her having a difficult pregnancy . I have never met my dad , or even know if I have one , she doesn't mention it , or ever did . The chance is that he left her , or I don't have a dad in general . It's...depressing I know , but if I have made it this far , then you can too .

One thing to know is that I love writing stories . The sheer excitement it gives you when you looked at a finished piece of fan fiction is clearly a rush ! Yes , I've written a lot of it since many shows I've watched NEVER end the way I would want them to . Thank god for Wattdraft.

It also gives you the opportunity to see the world through someone else's eyes . Fascinating , isn't it ? I don't know how many times I've written fan fiction by the first person perspective , maybe too many times for my own good now that I think about it .

To be someone else...

" AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING , NOCEDA ? "

Oh Fuck

Remember the force I was talking about earlier ? Yup , this is one of the factors . Anile .

Anile and I have known each other since kindergarten , and we were friends back then , but now , we are a little...complicated .

When we started middle school , for some reason she started being mean towards me and treated me like I was another rock under her shoe . As you can guess , she is a typical bully and I can't ...do anything about it . Is it annoying I can't do anything about it ? Yes , because that proves her point , that I am weak .

She also has her ' girl friends ' with her to do the same . Every week , they create a plan to destroy me and the other outcasts at the school . Has it worked you may wonder ?, welll , not really . Their plans are good , but they usually end up fighting themselves rather than with us who just see at watch the chaos that is their friendship .

" Hi Anile , w-what do you want ?..."

" Have you done the passage that Mrs. Rosewell told us to ? You know , the one about ' expressing one 's emotions through putting yourself in a certain scenario and blah , blah , blah...' "

" Yes I have ...although why are you asking me this ? ..."

" Oh silly little classmate of mine ...to copy it of course ! You are the best writer I know in class and if I had to ask Jason for his answer I would catch flees by him ! "

Anile also is not the best student as you can tell . She has been asking me to solve all of our assignments for quite some time now . I don't really mind it , as long as she doesn't hurt me , then it is all good .

Her hair smelled of cheap strawberry and her lipgloss seemed sticky , a pink undertone complementing her lips with it's fake glitter . I hated it .

" Alright , promise me though that you will give me half the credit ? "

" of course I will Noceda ! We are friends , remember ? "

Well , that was lie

I opened my bag and gave her my notebook , looking away as to not look at her ice blue eyes , cold as her attitude . She grabbed it and took a photo of my passage , and then giving it back to me with a silly smiley expression in her face .

" Thank you Luz ! I promise I will tell Mrs.Rosewell !"

" Thanks "

And with that , she left with her girl friends , laughing and snickering while their freshly curled hair swayed in the wind .

I hope she gives me credit .

Mrs. Rosewell's class was the first one today . She is my literature teacher , and she is not exactly the nicest teacher I've ever had . The best teacher was the one I had in kindergarten . For some reason , I always seemed to click with her and she helped me find my talent for writing . My mom liked her too , sometimes she would take her to an other room when she came to she my progress . I would hear my mom sniff and cry quietly , but when she would come out the room , she would tell me that he it was because my teacher has said something really funny . It's true , she had the best humour !

I sat down at my desk and waited for my classmates to arrive . First to enter the class today is some kids I don't even know personally , since everyone is intheir own clique . Next we have the outcasts , were I belong and then , the best clique of all , Anile's gang .

Everyone seemed to shut up everytime they entered the room . I didn't know why , although at same time I wouldn't blame them . If you dared speaking while they sat down at their desk , their eyes would be glued on you the whole period , and they would pass little notes that wrote negative things that they see in you .

Mrs.Rosewell then entered the class , her 70s big and brown glasses looking through her papers again , like always . Her red lipstick sticking out on her .

" Goodmorning class...I hope everyone did the assignment I gave you last week . Just so you know , you will be coming to my desk when I tell you to so we don't create a carnival here ...first one in catalog .,.Miss Anil ?..."

Anile proudly sat up , her hair bouncing as she did and wiggled her hips towards Mrs.Rosewell's desk . She held out her assignment with a mischievous smile . She grabbed it and started reading , her eyes widening midway in shock

" Did you write this ? "

" Yes Mrs.Rosewell! I took all the advice you gave me last week and decided to come here and amaze you ! "

" Well I am really glad you did because this is amazing ! I never expected you to write something as good as this but you proved me wrong ! You get a 100/100 ! "

No , this could not be real

She didn't give me credit

That bitch

" Excuse me Mrs.Rosewell ! " I sat up and looked straight at her " I wrote Anile's passage ! "

Mrs. Rosewell slowly lifted her eyes from Anile's passage to look at me , clearly annoyed . Anile had an expression of terror in her face .

" What did you say , miss Noceda ? "

" I said , I wrote the passage "

The whole class was looking right now . I could feel my sweat dripping down my forehead .

Mr.Rosewell stood up from her desk and looked at both of us in the eyes , Anile on the verge of screaming and me ...pretty much on the verge of fainting .

" And how can you claim that Noceda ? I have not seen your paper yet , and moreover , how can I believe that YOU did not copy Anile's passage ? "

" Because I did not " I lift up my paper and walk towards her desk . She took it out of hand and looked at them both . Not impressed with what she was seeing .

Anile looked at me but I didn't , I did not want to face her stupid face .

" Anile , what do you have to say ? "

" She is lying ! "

" NO I AM NOT "

" YES YOU ARE LUZ ! REMEMBER THIS MORNING WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU HADN'T DONE MRS.ROSEWELL'S ASSIGMENT AND I KINDLY , GAVE IT TO YOU TO COPY IT ? "

" THAT IS NOT HOW IT HAPPENED-"

" YES IT WAS ! "

I felt my fist getting stronger , my anger no longer holding me back . I was not going to take this , not again , not by her , not by her friends , not by anyone .

I lift my hand and got ready to punch her

" LUZ NOCEDA DO NOT LIFT YOUR HAND ANY HIGHER "

Mrs.Rosewell shouted at me which made me turn and look at her , anger oozing from her face . Anile looked at me in fear , her body trembling .

" IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE . NOW. "

No , no no no I couldn't go there again

" BUT I DID NOT DO ANYTH-! "

" NOW "

Her voice was filled with fire and her eyes cold , I put down my hand and slowly walked back to my desk to gather my bag . Her sentence repeating in my head as I tried to comprehend it . The shame , the shame I felt when the whole class was looking at me when I walked towards the door .

I knew Anile had won again , I could feel her smile as I turned the doorknob .

The principal's office was a familiar place . I went there a lot , because everytime I did even the smallest damage , the teachers would always find a way to sent me there . He is not a bad person , really , he is just every strict as a principal should be . I believe he is tired of seeing me there too every three weeks or so .

I entered the room and saw him sitting at his desk , his eyes going through files .

" Goodmorning Miss Noceda , what brings you here ? "

" Mrs.Rosewell sent me ...detention "

" Well , you know the drill " he pointed at the chair in front of his desk and I understood .

I closed the door and sat down at his old , brown chair . I looked down , not wanting to talk and still trying to understand what had happened

" I am going to call your mom to pick you up "

" Wait , what ? "

" I'll tell Mrs.Rosewel that you weren't feeling great , so I gave you a pink slip to go home "

" Why ? "

" Because I know you are upset , and I honestly don 't think you are a bad student , you just need a break "

He had never been this nice to me before . Yes , he wasn't a bad person as I said earlier , but now he was being more than just good , he was being kind .

I started smiling but then remembered , my mom .

My mom was never happy when she would see the school's number on her phone as she knew immediately that it was trouble . ' Mrs.Camila , your daughter teared down the school today ' was a sentence she had grown familiar to .

" Your mom worries about you a lot , you know ?..."

" I ...I know , I understand I should start behaving more like my age-"

" It's not about behaviour..."

I paused

" Then what is it about ?..."

" It's about-"

He froze , his eyes shifting from me to looking around the room

" Your mom will tell you one day "

He picked up the phone and dialled my mom's number .

I couldn't focus , my mind was filled with questions , questions that wanted to be answered . Why would he say something about my mom ? Had I done anything worse than tear up the whole school that I didn't know of ? What ?

" Mister I-!"

He held his finger up to silence me

" Yes ? Mrs.Camila? Yes , this is the Principal , I would like to inform you that your daughter has not been feeling well and I recommend to come pick her up ...yes , yes she is alright , her stomach is just feeling off ...alright , thank you and have a great day ! "

He put down the phone and turned to look at me again

" Your mom will tell you . I am not obligated to tell you "

" Alright " I was disappointed by his answer , although I can understand , he is not my family .

30 minutes passed and I heard the door swung open

" MIJA , OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT !? "


End file.
